


All She Needs

by mystic118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, POV Pansy Parkinson, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic118/pseuds/mystic118
Summary: Pansy has always felt like a princess, all she needs is her prince and her happily ever after. Will Pansy find her happily ever after? Who is her happily ever after? What is happily ever after? Does she even need a happily ever after? Follow Pansy as she navigates her school years at Hogwarts and beyond.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn and will take really long as I am writing this from her POV from the start of her first year. New chapter every Sunday/Monday (hopefully). Check my profile for updates on this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated as new chapters come out.

Pansy's First Year: 2-?

Chapter 1: Table of Contents  
Chapter 2: Upbringing  
Chapter 3: Mail and Memories  
Chapter 4: A Warm Feeling  
Chapter 5: Two Princes  
Chapter 6: All Aboard  
Chapter 7: Sorted and Bonded  



	2. Upbringing

She had always had a crush on him. Even before Hogwarts when she had accompanied her father to Gringotts one day. She was four and Pansy was already a proper child who never stepped out of line. She was wearing black flats, a dark green dress and a black coat over it. Her hair was just a bit curly at the end and held out of her face by a matching dark green headband. She held onto her father’s hand as they walked through Gringotts to do their business. She saw the boy, who couldn’t be much older than her, running around his own father’s legs in an attempt to keep himself occupied. The boy was dressed in tweed, just like his father. He stopped when he could feel her stares on him. He looked at her and smiled. She turned her head away blushing. This was their first encounter.

Pansy was raised to be a proper girl who would one day turn into a lady and find herself a husband. It was something that was embedded in her mind from the day she could speak. She was taught proper manners, etiquette, and duty by her nanny who she saw more as a mother than her own. Her parents ensured she would always have the best, especially since she was the baby of the family. Her father spoiled her rotten. She had two significantly older brothers, Perseus XI, born ten years before her and Phillip, born eight years before her. But no matter how behaved and proper she was, she could never seem to gain the affection of her mother. Her mother loved her brothers more, but she never envied them. So, she did what any other pureblood child did when their parent didn’t give them affection, she tried harder, but it didn’t matter. She realized this when she was eight.

When she wasn’t trying to win her mother’s approval, she was reading. Any book she could get her hands on. She would often accompany her nanny to Diagon Alley where in secret they would go to Flourish and Botts to look at books and Fortescue’s for ice cream. She loved these outings with her nanny and also because for the second time, she saw him. Her hair was still curly at the ends but was held back by a white headband this time. Her dark brown almost black hair contrasted nicely with her outfit. She wore a white dress with a beige overcoat and baby pink flats. He still dressed like his father, but he was definitely calmer than the first time she saw him. She had wandered off from her nanny in Flourish and Botts to the young wizard’s section. She was still short so grabbing the book she wanted off the shelf proved to be difficult without her nanny present. She was just about to be successful when she saw another hand reach for the book.

“Here you go.” The boy she had seen only twice said as he handed her the book.

Pansy blushed and took the book from his grasp, clutching it in her arms.

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

The boy was about to speak again when they were interrupted.

“There you are Cedric.” No doubt his father had said those words. “Have you got everything on your list?”

“Pansy! Come along dear.” Pansy turned her attention towards her nanny.

The two children looked at each other one last time before parting ways.

Pansy loved to read. She didn’t have her brothers to play with and she didn’t have many friends so most of her days were spent reading out in the garden or alone in her room. She immersed herself in the world of princes and princesses, of dragons and merpeople, of unicorns and fairies, of happily ever after. And every night she went to sleep, she dreamt of herself in that world, of her own happily ever after.

Her magic had presented itself to her when she was three but didn’t come to fruition until she was nine. Her lessons were no longer just in etiquette and manners but now included small spells and control, still all taught by her nanny.

“Miss Mortem.”

“Yes?”

“Do you believe in happily ever after?”

She smiled at the girl and her naiveté. “I’m afraid that’s not a question I can answer for you dear.”

Pansy dropped her head and nodded.

She felt her nanny becoming more like her mother, keeping secrets and growing apart from her. She also felt her mother becoming more like her nanny, suddenly paying attention to her, but Pansy was a bright girl, and she knew there was an ulterior motive for her mother’s newfound affection. That afternoon, while her brothers were away at Hogwarts, her mother and her nanny dressed her in new clothes. Apparently, they were inviting guests over for dinner and Pansy was finally old enough to join in on the festivities. She met Draco Malfoy when she was a baby, but she didn’t fully understand who he was. She was nine when she met him again. A boy the same age as her with a similar upbringing. She greeted him and his family with a curtsy and he reciprocated with a bow. Along with him, she had met Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. They all shared the same manners and etiquette as her, although Gregory and Vincent weren’t quite as bright as her. They were more obsessed with the constant food that was available for them. She was dressed in a black dress that sparkled in the soft lights of her home and black flats. Her hair was again pulled back by a headband, this time black.

“Father says, we’ll be going to Hogwarts soon.” Draco said.

“My brothers go there!” Pansy asked. “Although they’ll be graduating soon.”

Draco was shocked. “No one asked you, you stupid girl.”

Pansy had never been insulted before. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she ran off to her father who was coincidently talking to a man who had the same platinum blonde hair as the boy who just insulted her. She hugged her father’s leg and his attention immediately turned towards her.

“Hello princess. What’s wrong?” Perseus Parkinson X asked his sniffling daughter.

Pansy shook her head and held on tighter to him. Her mother on the other hand was not having it and called the nanny over with the snap of her finger.

“Mortem, take Pansy to her room.”

“Yes Madam.”

Pansy felt the pull of her nanny and was forced to let go of her father’s leg. She was escorted up the grand staircase with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Miss Mortem led Pansy into her room, closing the door behind them. She turned the lights on with a flick of her wand and sat Pansy on her bed.

“Dry your eyes, child.”

Pansy shook her head. “No. I want my daddy.”

“He’s busy dear.”

Pansy crossed her arms and looked at her nanny. “I. Want. My. Daddy!”

Miss Mortem responded with a slap to Pansy’s cheek. “Where are your manners young lady? You are acting like spoiled brat. Now dry your eyes and let’s get you changed.”

Pansy held her stinging cheek. She was usually so well-mannered, but it was a bunch of firsts for Pansy that night, first time being insulted, first time being slapped, first time being called a spoiled brat. She still let her nanny help her change that night and she was sent to bed early with no promise of dessert or of her father visiting her. She held onto her stuffed unicorn, Mystic, and tried to dream of a world of happily ever after. Maybe Hogwarts would hold her happily ever after.


	3. Mail and Memories

She had turned eleven in January and a few weeks later, during breakfast, she received her letter from Hogwarts. Her father handed her the mysterious envelop that was addressed to her. It was the first mail she had ever received that wasn’t from a distant family member. Her fingers swept over the crest that sealed the envelop. Her eyes glossed over the parchment.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Parkinson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_  


Pansy’s eyes gleamed at her father who was standing behind her. She turned to the next page that had her school supply list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
_First-year students will require:_  
_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  


_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_  
_A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_  
_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

She looked at her father once again.

“We’ll get everything you need when summer ends.” He said. “Would you like me to help you write your letter back?”

Pansy nodded. “Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“What was your time at Hogwarts like?”

“Come. I’d like to show you something.”

Perseus took his daughter by the hand and led her to his study, a place she used to frequent when she didn’t have a nanny. The smell of parchment and firewood filled her senses with memories of her baby days. She was always in awe of her father’s study although she was still a little afraid of the portrait of the first Perseus Parkinson. She smiled at her own portrait that hung above her father’s desk. She remembered sitting in a chair for hours while a man painted her likeness. She was six. Anyone could tell who Mr. Parkinson’s favorite child was. Her father pulled a book from his shelf and led Pansy over to the lounge chair in his study. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

“I know you’ve already been taught our family lineage, but I thought you’d like to see some pictures.”

She nodded eagerly. He opened the book and it instantly reminded her of the world she had always dreamt of. The moving photos went as far back as her four times great grandfather, who was the fifth Perseus Parkinson. She saw photos of her dad as a baby and as a child but there was one moving photo that stood out to her. She saw her father when he was a child standing next to a blonde boy that reminded her of Draco in front of a massive red train.

“This was before our first year at Hogwarts. Lucius has been one of my best friends for a long time. We both come from a long line of Slytherins.”

“That’s the house Perry and Philly are in.”

“Yes! That’s the house I and all of our family members have been sorted into for generations and I have no doubt that you will be one too.”

He continued to flip through the album. Pansy became accustomed to seeing the green robes and the symbol of a snake in all the pictures. Then he stopped on a photo of him and Pansy’s mum.

“Mummy!”

“Yes. She was the prettiest girl in school. Not even the Black sisters could compare in my eyes.”

She looked at her mother staring back at her and smiled.

“That’s where you get all your beauty from, princess.” He whispered to her.

“Daddy?”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe in happily ever after?” She looked up at him.

He thought for a bit. “Yes. Although at one point in my life I didn’t.”

“Why?”

He thought again, contemplating if he should tell his daughter about his school days. “Because your mother was the prettiest girl in school, and she could have any man she wanted, and I wasn’t her first choice. She almost married another.”

“So that means…if you didn’t marry mummy…Perry, Philly, and I wouldn’t be here.”

He closed the album and put it aside. He held his daughter close and whispered in her ear.

“You would have been here one way or another my beautiful princess.”

He kissed her cheek and she curled into him. She decided that day that she wanted someone in her life just like her father. Someone who would hold her close and encourage her. Someone who could give her the happily ever after she was looking for.


	4. A Warm Feeling

It was almost the end of summer and Pansy was getting restless. She was ready to get to Hogwarts and be sorted into Slytherin. Her father reminded her that the friends and connections she makes while at Hogwarts would last throughout her life. She couldn’t wait to learn about all the things she had dreamt about, the dragons, merpeople, unicorns and fairies. She also couldn’t wait to find her happily ever after.

Pansy’s father and mother took her to Diagon Alley when summer had ended. She officially had 2 weeks before school started. Both of her brothers already had jobs so they couldn’t make the trip, but she knew they would be proud of her. She wore a white blouse, black skirt, and a black overcoat. She wore black flats, and her hair, which still held curls at the ends, was held back by a white headband. Another accessory added were her pearl earrings, ones that her father bought for her on her eleventh birthday, she never took them off. They went to Gringotts first and Pansy finally got to see her own vault. Her mother waited in the lobby. The coins were piled high and there were family heirlooms placed on the shelves. Her eyes lit up at the gold coins shining in the light.

“Come inside Pansy.” Her father said, taking her hand. “Take only what you need okay.”

She looked up at her father. “How much do I need?”

Her father pulled out a small purse. Pansy watched as her father counted galleons and placed them in the purse. The purse never seemed to swell or get heavy. She suspected the purse was charmed.

“That should be enough for all your supplies and a little extra for the train ride.” He said before handing over the purse.

Pansy beamed at her father.

“Do Perry and Philly have their own vaults?”

“They do and now that they are working, they add to their vault on their own.”

She smiled at her father and they made their way back to the lobby. When they rejoined Pansy’s mother, they made their way to Flourish and Botts.

She had already gotten her robes, custom made in Paris a week ago. It wasn’t the first time her parents had taken her to get fitted for gowns and dress robes in another country.

_“Pansy stop fidgeting.” Her mother shouted at her._

_“Darling how is everything coming along?”_

_“Your daughter has to learn to stand still.”_

_That’s how her mother always addressed her. There were never any terms of endearment for her, it was always Pansy or your daughter. Her father just chuckled._

_“That should do it.” The seamstress said. “We’ll have these pressed and ready in five minutes.”_

_“Pansy, go change.” Her mother ordered._

_Pansy stepped off the pedestal and went into the dressing room. By the time she was out her parents had already gathered and paid for her uniforms._

Pansy’s eyes lit up. She loved books and reading. She would have run to Flourish and Botts if she wasn’t so proper, instead she squeezed her father’s hand and pulled him eagerly. It seemed as though everyone was at Diagon Alley today, picking up their school supplies. It was crowded in F & B. That’s where she saw him again. He had grown since the last time she saw him. He smiled at her and she looked away.

“Is that who I think it is? Amos Diggory?” Her father’s voice bellowed. Pansy saw her father talking to the man who was beside the boy.

“Hello sir, how are you doing today?” The man said looking up at her father.

They shook hands.

“I’m just taking my daughter around the shops in preparation for her first year.”

“Fantastic! We’ve just got new robes for my son. This is my boy Cedric. He’s in his third year already and he’s grown quite a bit since his first year.”

“Hello, sir. It’s good to meet you.” His voice was slightly deeper since the last time she saw him.

Pansy’s father, who stood at 6’6 and always towered over people, shook Cedric’s hand.

“Good to meet you too, Cedric.” He turned towards Amos. “Amos, this is my daughter Pansy. Pansy this is Amos Diggory.”

“Hello, sir.” Pansy said.

She held out her hand for Amos to take.

“Hello to you too little lady.” He shook her tiny hand and smiled at her.

“We’re having a start of term celebration this year for Pansy and we’d like for you to attend.”

“That sounds fantastic, sir.” Amos said.

“Bring your whole family. It’ll be a chance for Pansy to make a few more friends before attending Hogwarts.”

“Wonderful.”

“Look for my owl.”

“I will, sir.” Amos said. “It was nice to meet you Pansy.”

“You too, sir.” She shook his hand again.

“Where’s your purse, princess?” Her father asked.

Pansy was eager to show off her purse. Her father led her to the till where she made her very first purchase with very own money.

Pansy was led out of Flourish and Botts by her father.

“Shall we get your wand next?” Perseus said to his daughter.

Pansy was giddy. Finally, she thought. She had dreamt about getting her wand since her father had told her about it one night. He said that the wand chooses the wizard, or in her case, witch. She couldn’t wait so she pulled her father towards Ollivanders.

“Pansy.” Her mother scolded. “Don’t pull your father. It’s very unladylike.”

Pansy slowed her pace and walked with grace.

“Sorry mummy.” She looked up at her father. “Daddy?”

“Yes princess.”

“Why did Mr. Diggory call you sir?”

“He used to work for me in the Department of Mysteries before transferring to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It’s just a sign of respect darling.”

She nodded at his statement. They entered Ollivanders. Pansy had only ever seen the outside, but she decided that the inside was much more magical. She saw a man slide on a ladder towards her and her family when the bell on the door rang.

“Mr. Parkinson. Mrs. Parkinson. Is it that time already?”

“Yes, Garrick. My daughter, Pansy, has finally turned eleven.” Pansy’s father said.

“Marvelous.” Garrick Ollivander said as he came down from the ladder. “Well let’s see shall we.”

Ollivander walked around the counter and stood in front of Pansy. Pansy held out her hand for Ollivander to shake.

“Pleased to meet you sir.” Pansy said, standing up straight with a smile just like she was taught.

“Well, aren’t you a rambunctious one.” He shook her hand and made his way back to the shelves filled with boxes. “Perhaps you are like your father.”

He pulled a box from the shelves and opened it in front of her.

“11 inches, dragon heartstring, solid, and made from hornbeam wood.”

He held it out for her. Pansy took the wand, examined it, and looked at her parents then Ollivander.

“Give it a swish.” Ollivander said.

They stood out of the way while Pansy swished the wand. A stack of papers caught fire. Pansy’s eyes widened as Ollivander instantly put the fire out.

“How about something else. Perhaps you’re more like your mother.”

He walked through the aisles of wands and picked out another box. He presented the wand to her and Pansy took it.

“10½ inches, unicorn hair, reasonably springy, and made from hazel wood.”

Pansy gave it a swish and nothing happened. She swished it again and again nothing happened. She tried once more, getting a bit frustrated and a whole shelf of wands came jetting out.

“Is this the wand for me?” Pansy asked.

“Definitely not. We don’t force our wands. They should act naturally, like an extension of ourselves.” Ollivander said, taking the wand from her and going up the ladder.

They must have gone through five more wands and Pansy’s confidence was slowly slipping. Her mother had already sat down on one of the chairs in the shop. Ollivander must have seen the look on Pansy’s face.

“Don’t worry dear. Just today I had a witch your age, go through 23 wands before finding her perfect match.”

Pansy gave him a soft smile. Ollivander made his way back to the ladder. He scanned along the top shelf of wands pondering which one to give her next. He took a glimpse at the little girl who seemed to have given up hope. A box caught his eye. It was an unusual combination but perhaps it would suit her. He returned to Pansy.

“Do you think this one will work?” Pansy said softly. Her voice wasn’t as confident as before.

“Why don’t you give it a try?” Ollivander held out the wand for her.

Pansy was hesitant to pick up another wand. She looked at it. The wand was simple looking but had an iridescent shimmer about it. There was a swirl wrapped around the handle of the wand like a snake and was slightly darker than the rest of the wand. Pansy picked it up and felt her hand warm up as if the wand had awakened from its slumber. There was a swirl of wind filled with shimmer that surrounded her. The wind subsided but her hand still felt warm. Locks of her hair were slightly out of place from the wind but that didn’t affect Pansy. She smiled at her parents and then Ollivander. He smiled back at her knowingly.

“This is a very special wand Ms. Parkinson. I don’t make many of these and I don’t get to sell many of these either.” He said to her.

“What do you mean, sir?” Pansy asked, still holding the wand.

“This wand is 12½ inches, unicorn hair, slightly yielding and made of acacia wood.” He explained. “Wands made with acacia wood are very selective when it comes to the witches and wizards it wants as its partner, which is why I don’t make very many of them. In fact, this is the first one I’ve made of this combination.”

Pansy’s eyes lit up as he continued to talk.

“So, it’s quite a treat to see a witch such as yourself be chosen for this wand. I suspect you’ll take very good care of it.” Ollivander said.

“I will.” Pansy smile. “I promise.”

“The more care you take, the more loyal your wand will become.”

Pansy nodded and turned towards her father. She beamed at him and he smiled back at her. Her mother had stood up once again.

“Why don’t we put it back in the box, for safekeeping.” Ollivander said.

Pansy nodded and put her wand back in the box. He wrapped it up and put it in a bag.

“Alright my dear, how will you be paying today?” He glanced at Perseus for a moment before focusing on Pansy.

Pansy’s father stepped towards the counter. “She’s got her own money today.”

“How exciting.” Ollivander said turning to Pansy. “Your wand costs ten galleons.”

Pansy opened her purse and counted ten galleons on the counter. She smiled at Ollivander as he took her money and handed her the bag. Pansy thought this day couldn’t get any better.

“Thank you, sir.” Pansy said and held out her hand. Ollivander shook her hand.

“Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson, always a pleasure. It was lovely to meet you Miss. Parkinson. Remember to take care of your wand. It won’t work with anyone but you. Make that bond strong.”

Pansy nodded her head once more before exiting the shop with her parents.

“Pansy come here.” Her mother beckoned.

Pansy let go of her father’s hand and walked to her mother. Her mother smoothed the hairs that were still slightly out of place from her time in Ollivanders. She was surprised by her mother’s affection. Usually, her mother would just tell her to fix her own hair, not fix it for her.

“There. Much better.” Her mother said.

The three of them spent a few more hours walking around Diagon Alley gathering the rest of her school supplies. Pansy was starting to get tired and a bit hungry. They stopped in front of Magical Menagerie.

“This is our last stop P.” Pansy’s father said. “Do you remember your acceptance letter?”

Pansy nodded her head.

“Do you remember it saying you could bring a pet to Hogwarts?”

Pansy’s eyes widened. She felt a second wind as she filled with excitement and nodded her head eagerly. “Am I getting a pet?”

“You are my darling.”

Pansy squealed much to her mother’s displeasure and started jumping up and down. “Can we go in please?”

“Yes. But remember your manners.” Her mother heeded.

Pansy nodded again and they walked into the shop. Her eyes lit up at the amount of creatures that were on display. She marveled at the children running around and the parents trying to keep up. She looked up and down the aisle of creatures as her parents followed behind her. She tried her best to contain her excitement as she walked. She got to the cat aisle and couldn’t help but smile.

“Daddy can I get a cat?”

“Only if you take care of it like you’ll take care of your wand.” Her father said.

“I will. Please can I get a cat?”

“A cat is a big responsibility Pansy.” Her mother chimed in.

“I can do it.” Pansy said. “Please mummy.”

Her parents looked at each other then smiled at her.

“Alright.” Her father said.

Pansy felt giddy as she perused the long aisle of cats. They all meowed at her as she passed by. She held out her hand to a few of them and they hissed at her. She made sure not to get too close for them to scratch her. She turned to the other wall of cats and saw a white cat sleeping with its siblings. No, it was stretching. It was smaller than the others, possibly the runt of the litter. The white cat let out a high-pitched meow which made Pansy giggle. It noticed where the sound was coming from and slowly stood up and crept over. The cat meowed at her again. Pansy held out her hand carefully. Instead of being met with a hiss, the cat licked and nuzzled her hand.

“Beautiful choice.” A lady said. “We just got this lot in a few weeks ago. They’re just two months old. We haven’t even had the chance to name them. Would you like to hold her?”

“Can I?” Pansy asked her father.

He nodded. The lady pulled the kitten out of the cage and the kitten meowed. She set the kitten in Pansy’s arms and the kitten immediately nuzzled into her and purred. Pansy giggled.

“How much?” Her father asked.

“Nine galleons. Plus, whatever supplies the cat will need.”

“What do you think, P?” Her father asked.

“This is the one.” Pansy smiled at her parents and the lady, still holding the white kitten.

“We’ll take this one.” Pansy’s father said to the woman.

“Say bye to your siblings.” Pansy whispered to the kitten and in turn the kitten lifted her head to meow back at the cage.

The woman led them down another aisle where all the cat supplies were. In addition to the cat, they also got a crate, food and a few toys. The woman then led them to the till.

“You’ll need to sign this form as proof of ownership.” The woman placed the form in the counter.

Pansy watched as her father wrote down her name on the piece of parchment. He looked down at his daughter.

“We need a name for her.” Her father said.

Pansy thought for a bit then smiled. “Marie!”

“Alright.” Her father said.

He wrote down the kitten’s name and handed the form back to the woman.

“Let’s put Marie in her crate so she doesn’t run away darling.”

Pansy nodded and opened the crate for her new pet. Marie meowed when she was set inside. Pansy and her father paid the woman what was owed, and they all exited the shop.

“Hungry my loves?” Pansy’s father addressed her and her mother.

“Yes. Let’s go home shall we.” Her mother said.

They walked to the valet where they met their driver.

“Eventful day sir?” The driver said.

“Yes, Wilfred. But now it’s time to go home.” Her father said.

The driver packed the bags away and the Parkinsons slid into the car. Pansy’s cat sat next to her. They were soon on their way to the Parkinson Estate.


	5. Two Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest one so far.

Twelve days later, on a Friday, was when she saw him again. It was at the start of term celebration her parents were throwing. She woke up early that day at the request of her mother. She opened her eyes and saw her kitten snuggled up to her, softly purring. The curtains weren’t drawn yet, so it still seemed like nighttime. Her nanny would surely be there to wake her up soon. And just as she had that thought, there was a knock on the door. Pansy sat up in her bed and Marie meowed at her. Her nanny walked in with a hanged item.

“Good morning Miss Mortem.” Pansy said rubbing her eyes. “What’s that?”

“It’s your dress for the celebration. Now get changed, breakfast will be ready in a moment.”

Miss Mortem went to the curtains and drew them back, letting the sun fill Pansy’s lilac colored room. Then her nanny left. Pansy blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. Pansy changed from her nightgown to a casual outfit: a white blouse, pleated baby pink skirt, white frilly ankle socks, and white buckle shoes. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. Her mother had taken her to a hairdresser in Paris a few months ago, who insisted that Pansy’s face was perfect for bangs. At first Pansy didn’t like them and tried to use her headbands to pull them back but her mother always fixed her hair back to the way it was. But now as Pansy was looking in the mirror at her vanity, she understood what the hairdresser was talking about. Her bangs pulled attention to her round but prominent cheekbones although she hoped no one would stare at her nose. It was upturned no matter how many times a day Pansy tried to pull it down. Pansy picked out a pink headband to match her skirt. Even though she was only eleven, Pansy had grown to love fashion and accessories. She looked forward to shopping trips with her nanny and on occasion, her mother. Pansy fixed her bangs one last time.

“Come on Marie.” She called to her kitten.

Marie meowed at her and stretched. Pansy scooped her up and headed toward the dining room. She saw her father sitting at the head of the table with The Daily Prophet in hand. Her mother was nowhere to be found. There was a place setting next to her father and Pansy walked towards it.

“Good morning daddy.” She kissed his cheek and sat down.

He folded The Prophet up and placed it on the table. “Good morning princess. How is Marie?”

“She’s wonderful.” Pansy said as she sat down with Marie in her lap. “She really likes playing with her toys.”

“I see she has just as much energy as you.” Her father said.

Pansy nodded and took a bite of her toast. “Where’s mummy?”

“She’s making sure the event planners get every little detail right.”

That was code for stay out of her way lest you feel her wrath. Pansy nodded and continued to eat her breakfast while her father read The Prophet. She finished and her father called their house-elf, Binney, to clear the plates.

“Marie needs to eat too Binney.” Pansy said to the house-elf.

“Yes Miss. Pansy.”

“Go on Marie.” Pansy placed her kitten on the ground to follow Binney to the kitchens.

“Your brothers will be here in a few hour.” Pansy’s father said.

She gasped. She hadn’t seen her brothers since the beginning of summer when Philly had graduated from Hogwarts.

Pansy, her mother, and nanny were all in her room getting her ready for the celebration. Pansy was sitting in front of her vanity in a baby pink dress that made her feel like the princesses in her stories. Marie was sitting in her lap. Her mother had curled the ends of her hair before accessorizing with pearlescent pins. Pansy, her mother, and nanny looked at her in the vanity, admiring the finished product. Pansy’s baby pink dress brought out the natural flush in her cheeks.

“Miss Mortem, you’re free to go and get changed.” Pansy’s mother said.

Pansy’s nanny exited the room and her mother spun her around to face her.

“I need you to behave yourself tonight, Pansy.” Her mother said.

Pansy nodded.

“The Malfoys will be here tonight, and I need you to make a good impression on their son Draco.”

“But he called me names last time. He doesn’t even like me.” Pansy said with a frown.

“Hush.” Her mother restrained herself. “You make sure he has everything he needs. You both will be attending the same school soon and I expect you to behave accordingly.”

Pansy dropped her head and pet Marie. She nodded. “Yes mummy.”

“And Marie must stay in your room during the celebration. I don’t want any distractions.”

Although she didn’t understand why her mother had made such a request to entertain the Malfoy boy, Pansy knowing her manners knew it was best not to fight it. Her mother left her to get changed and she sat on her bed, trying not to wrinkle her dress.

“I wish I was a cat like you Marie.” Pansy said.

Marie meowed at her and nuzzled her hand. Pansy giggled and caressed her kitten.

“Do you think I’ll get a happily ever after?”

Marie purred against her.

“Thanks, Marie.” She snuggled her kitten one more time before carefully moving her off her lap.

Marie meowed at her.

“I’m sorry, Marie. Mummy’s orders.” Pansy said sadly. “I’ll try to sneak away if I can.”

Pansy heard a knock on her door. Marie stayed on Pansy’s bed, cuddled into the blankets. Pansy opened the door to reveal her towering father. He was dressed in an all-black outfit, which made his green eyes pop. Pansy loved looking at her father’s eyes. She loved that they reminded her of the gardens she always roamed around in. She wished she had green eyes like her father, but alas she had dark brown eyes like her mother. Dark brown eyes like the dirt beneath the grass. Dark brown eyes that matched her equally dark brown hair. But at least she got that from her father, her hair. Her brother Perseus looked exactly like their father, dark brown hair, green eyes, and just as tall. Her brother Phillip was equal parts of their parents, blonde hair like their mother and had green eyes like their father but his were darker, almost emerald.

“Hi daddy!” Pansy smiled.

“Aren’t you a vision, princess.” He took Pansy by the hand and twirled her around. She giggled.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“It’s almost 4. Our guests will be arriving soon.”

Pansy nodded. Her father grabbed her hand and led her out of her room.

“I love your earrings.” He said to her as they descended the grand staircase.

“You got them for me.” Pansy smiled at him.

He chuckled at her sentiment. They arrived at the bottom of the staircase where she saw her mother, nanny and two brothers. Her brothers were dressed in the same garb as her father and stood just as tall. Perseus sported a baby pink shirt with a black tie and Phillip sported a black shirt with a baby pink tie. Her mother was wearing a sparkling baby pink evening gown, a long translucent shawl and even sparklier shoes, which made her look taller and thinner, almost like the fairies she had read about in her fairytale books.

“Finally.” Her mother said. “The Prophet is here to take our picture.”

Her mother motioned them all towards the grand staircase where they took their family picture.

“That’s it.” The photographer said. “Everyone, look straight at me.”

There were a few flashes.

“Now, some of just the Mr. and Mrs.”

Her brothers pulled her off to the side as they watched their parents take their photos. Anyone could see that her parents were still madly in love, even after all these years. There were more flashes.

“And some of the children.”

The three of them stepped in towards the stairs. Pansy’s mother fixed her hair once more before stepping away. The flashes continued.

“Wonderful.” The photographer said. “Do you mind if I get some photos of your daughter?”

“Of course.” Her mother said. She almost had a hint of excitement in her voice.

Her brothers stepped away from her and Pansy looked straight at the photographer. This was her moment, when all eyes were on her, and she reveled in it. Her eyes glimmered, she straightened her posture, and held her head high. There were more flashes as the photographer moved around her, taking her photo from all angles and with her training her mother knew every photo would be high-quality.

“Thank you.” The photographer said.

“No, thank you.” Her father shook the man’s hand. “Make sure you get everyone else’s photos as well. We have many guests coming this evening.”

“Of course, sir.” The photographer said. “My assistant just went to grab more film.”

“And make sure they’re tasteful. I would hate for you to lose your income should any disgraceful photos emerge.”

The man’s mood changed with intimidation. Although her father wasn’t Lucius Malfoy, he still had pull at the Ministry and he could be quite frightening when he needed to be.

The guests started to arrive and the Parkinsons stood there at the entrance to greet everyone. Pansy was getting tired of curtsying and smiling, especially when there were a few kids her age scurrying around the reception area. Then she saw him, and she immediately perked up. He was, again, dressed like his father, in a tweed suit this time and boy did he clean up good. His hair was groomed, and his collar held a pink tie almost the same color as her dress.

“Amos.” Her father greeted with a friendly handshake. “You’ve met my wife and daughter already, but these are my sons, Perseus XI and Phillip.”

“How do you do?” Amos gave Pansy’s mother a peck on the cheek and shook both boys’ hands. “I’m not sure if you remember my wife, Meredith.”

“I do.” Pansy’s mother embraced Meredith Diggory in a hug. “How are you my dear?”

“I’m wonderful, Scarlett.” They pulled away from their hug and Meredith turned her attention towards Pansy. “I haven’t seen you since you were a baby and look at you all grown up getting ready to go to Hogwarts.”

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Pansy curtsied.

“She’s such a pretty girl, Scarlett!”

Her mother looked cheerful at Mrs. Diggory’s sentiment. He was staring at her still.

“Cedric. How are you doing?” Pansy’s father asked.

“Very well, sir.” He shook her father’s hand. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“You’re most welcome.”

“Why don’t you folks head on in.” Pansy’s mother said. “There are just a few more families arriving.”

“Yes. We’ll chat soon.” Mrs. Diggory said.

Cedric shook hands with Pansy’s mother, and two brothers. Then he got to her. She curtsied and he took her hand and kissed it. She felt her cheeks getting rosy.

“You look magnificent.” Cedric said to her. “Like a princess.”

“Thank you.” Pansy said softly.

Pansy’s two brothers eyed him suspiciously as Cedric let go of her hand and walked off with his father.

“Looks like Pansy’s got a crush.” Her brother, Perseus whispered.

“I do not.” Pansy said.

“See, she’s blushing, Perry.” Phillip teased.

“Be quiet and straighten up.” Their mother said. “The Malfoys are here. Pansy you remember what I told you?”

Pansy nodded and sighed softly. Pansy looked at the entrance where the Malfoys had just entered. Draco was dressed just like his father. His hair was slicked back, and he held the same pompous look his father had.

“Lucius!” Her father’s voice boomed as he embraced his friend. “Good to see you again.”

“You as well old friend.” Lucius said.

“Narcissa.” Her father said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. “Radiant as always.”

“Now, now, hands off Pers.” Lucius said with a laugh. “Or I might have to steal your wife away. Scarlett.”

Lucius kissed Scarlett’s hand and looked at the two boys standing beside her.

“These are my sons, Perseus XI and Phillip.”

“Yes. It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen the two of you.” Lucius shook their hands. “What have you two been up to?”

“I’ve just recently graduated Hogwarts.” Phillip said. “I’ve started my internship at the Department of International Magical Cooperation.”

“Excellent.” Lucius said then turned to Perry. “And you? I hear you’re quite the Quidditch star.”

“I’ve been with Montrose for two years now.” Perry said.

“Signed straight out of Hogwarts.” Pansy’s mother said proudly.

“Wonderful. I’ve taken Draco to a few games. You’ve got quite the arm on you.”

“And the speed.” Draco added. His eyes lit up. “I’m gonna be a seeker when I get to Hogwarts.”

“Will you be playing for the national team?” Narcissa asked.

“Tryouts are in a month.” Perry said.

“I have no doubt you’ll make it.” Lucius said before turning to Pansy. “Perseus I must say your daughter is quite beautiful.”

Lucius took her hand and kissed it. Pansy curtsied.

“Thank you, sir.” She smiled at him.

“Draco.” Lucius pushed Draco towards Pansy. “You remember Pansy.”

“Yes.” He huffed.

“Mind your manners Draco.” Lucius said.

Pansy curtsied at him. Draco stood in front of Pansy, took her hand and kissed it quick.

“Pansy.” Draco said. “You look pretty.”

“Thank you, Draco.” Pansy smiled at him. “Did you want to go find Crabbe and Goyle?”

His eyes lit up and looked at his father. “Can we?”

“Before you do, let’s take some pictures.” Perseus said.

“Of course.” Lucius said. “Come now Draco.”

Both families walked towards the grand staircase and stood on the steps, parents in the back, children in the front. There were flashes as they all posed.

“Let’s get some of just Draco and Pansy.” Pansy’s mother said.

“Yes.” Narcissa said. “It’ll be like Lucius and your husband on their first day.”

The two of them were left standing there for the photographer. Pansy smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek as the camera flashed. Pansy tried to hide the look of shock, but she heard awes from the mothers, so it seems she did something right.

“Perfect.” Perseus said. “We’ll get you a copy before the night is done.”

“I’d like that very much.” Narcissa said.

“Now can we go find Crabbe and Goyle?” Draco asked.

Lucius nodded and Draco pulled Pansy with him.

“They’re quite the pair aren’t they.” Scarlett said.

Narcissa nodded in agreement as they saw the two children scurrying around to find their friends. They heard the sound of a cane clacking against the floor and turned their attention to the entrance.

“Pop.” Perseus said as he walked over to his grandfather and tried to help him. “What are you doing here?”

“Get off me boy. I’m old, not desiccated.” The old man said to Perseus. “This is a family event is it not?”

“It is.”

“Then why are you questioning my presence.” The old man said. “Lucius.”

“It’s good to see you sir.” Lucius shook the man’s hand.

“Likewise.”

Perseus the elder acknowledged his grandson’s children and looked back at Perseus and his wife.

“Where’s my flower?” The old man said.

“She’s over there with Lucius’s son, Draco.” Scarlett said pointing to her daughter.

“Have all your guests arrived?”

“Yes.” Perseus said.

“Good. Let’s go in.” The old man said.

They all walked into the reception area, with Perseus the elder leading them.

“You invited the Weasleys?” Lucius asked.

“They’re part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight are they not?” Perseus the elder said.

That shut Lucius up really quick.

“Pansy.” Her mother called.

Pansy turned towards her mother’s voice and gasped. Draco was taken aback by her squeals. She left the boy and ran towards her great grandfather.

“Papa!” She said, running through the crowd with open arms.

Perseus the elder embraced her. “My flower, look at you.”

They held their embrace as the crowd awed.

“I missed you, Papa.”

“I missed you too, my flower.”

“How long are you staying, Papa?”

“Until I see you off.”

“Pop.” Perseus motioned to a chair they brought out.

Perseus the elder sat in the chair and pulled Pansy onto his lap.

“I’ve got something for you.” Perseus the elder said as he rummaged through his pocket.

Her eyes lit up as he brought out a small box.

“Well, we know who the favorite is.” Phillip whispered to Perry.

“What’s that boy?” Perseus the elder said.

“Nothing sir.” Phillip stiffened.

“Go on, open it.”

Pansy opened the small box to reveal a sliver snake bracelet. Her eyes sparkled as she saw the two emerald eyes. He took it out of the box and put it on her. The snake slithered around her wrist.

“It’s spelled, so it will acclimate to your wrist size. And if you ever want to take it off, just tap the snake head twice.”

“I’m never taking this off, Papa.” Pansy smiled at him.

“Alright my flower, I think everyone is getting hungry.”

Pansy nodded.

“Perseus.” The elder said.

Pansy’s father nodded.

“Everyone! If I could have your attention. Please grab a drink and raise your glasses.” Perseus’s voice boomed through the reception area. “I’d like to thank you all for coming. My daughter, Pansy, along with many of your children, will soon experience their first year at Hogwarts and I think it’s only fitting that we celebrate this rite of passage. To the next generation.”

The crowd agreed with his sentiments and raised their glasses. “The next generation.”

“Now, if we could all make our way to the garden, I believe our feast is ready.” Pansy’s mother said.

The crowd shuffled towards the garden.

“I’d like a family photo.” Perseus the elder said.

“We’ve already taken family photos, Pop.” Perseus said.

“But Papa wasn’t in them.” Pansy said, still sitting on her great grandfather’s lap.

“You heard the girl.” Perseus the elder said. “We’ll take them right here. Lucius, I hope your family will join us.”

Perseus sighed and called the photographer over. With Pansy still on his lap, the rest of the Parkinsons gathered around. The flashes continued as the Malfoys joined in for a few photos. Draco stood in front of Phillip, next to Pansy. Everyone’s posture was impeccable, and each photo was first-rate. There was not a flaw in sight.

“That should do it.” The photographer said.

“Alright Pop, let’s eat.” Perseus said.

“You guys go on. I’d like some photos taken with Pansy.” Perseus the elder said.

“You guys go ahead. I’ll wait with them.” Perseus said.

“Come on now boy. We haven’t got all day.”

He beckoned the photographer who immediately started taking their photos once more. Pansy loved the attention as her father waited for them.

“Perfect.” The photographer said.

“I’d like those by the end of the night.” Perseus the elder said before turning to Pansy. “You ready to eat, my flower?”

Pansy nodded and hopped off her great grandfather’s lap. She held onto his hand and led him to the gardens with her father in tow. Her brothers and mother were already eating, and they walked over. The guests were sitting under a huge white tent. The garden was lit up by lanterns that surrounded the tent. The families that came were sitting around circular tables with a mouthwatering feast in front of them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and they all looked so elegant, even the Weasleys were well behaved. Pansy saw Cedric and his family eating with the Abbotts as she walked with her Papa and her father to their table. It was situated across the dance floor near the center. They shared their table with the Malfoys.

“Pansy, have a seat next to Draco.” Her mother insisted.

She nodded her head and sat in the empty seat next to him. Her father sat next to her mother and her Papa sat in between her two brothers. When she looked up from her plate, she saw Cedric staring at her. Her brothers saw her blush and followed her eyeline.

Phillip leaned over to whisper in her ear. “You know, mother wouldn’t be happy you’re staring at him.”

“Shut up.” Pansy whispered back.

“Pansy!” Her mother said. “Where are your manners? Watch your language.”

Pansy suddenly looked scared. Her brother chuckled at her.

“And Phillip, stop teasing your sister.” Her mother scolded, then turned towards Narcissa. “I’m so sorry, for my children’s behavior.”

“Nonsense. I suspect if we had daughter, Draco would tease her constantly.” Narcissa said with a laugh.

Pansy giggled as she saw Draco’s cheeks redden in embarrassment. They went back to eating their dinner until they were full. The string quartet that was playing mood music suddenly changed their tune to something a little more classical. This ignited people’s mood to start dancing and they waited for a cue from their hosts. Pansy saw her father take her mother’s hand and led her to the dance floor. They engaged in a Viennese Waltz and were soon joined by their guests. Pansy saw the way they moved on the floor and it felt like a dream, the way her father carried her mother throughout the dance. They looked like a king and a queen and all they were missing were their crowns. She saw Lucius stand up and offer a hand to Narcissa.

“Ask her to dance Draco.” Lucius encouraged his son before walking off with his wife.

Draco’s cheeks reddened as he turned towards Pansy. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

“Care to dance Pansy?” He asked shyly.

Pansy blushed and took his hand. She stood and he led her to the dance floor. As two children of high-class families, they were both taught how to dance. Draco bowed and Pansy curtsied. They moved gracefully across the floor as they joined the adults.

“Look at Crabbe.” Draco said. “He keeps stepping on Millicent’s toes.”

Pansy giggled.

“I’m surprised they haven’t fallen over yet.” Draco added.

“Poor Millie.” Pansy said.

“She wishes she was you.” Draco said.

Pansy felt her cheeks heat up as they waltzed around the room just like their parents. One song flowed into another and they kept dancing. Pansy felt like a real princess, but she didn’t expect Draco to act like a prince. As they kept twirling, her eyes caught Cedric staring again as she saw him walking towards them. Cedric tapped Draco on the shoulder and the two stopped dancing.

“May I cut it?” Cedric said.

“No.” Draco huffed as he held onto Pansy’s hand.

“Draco, that’s not very polite.” Pansy said.

“But you’re my partner.” Draco argued.

“Just one dance.” Cedric said. “And then she’s all yours again.”

Pansy pleaded with her eyes and Draco dropped her hand.

“Fine.” Draco crossed his arms. “Dance with him. I don’t care.”

Draco huffed, stalked back to their table, and plopped onto his seat. Pansy giggled and turned her attention to the boy she really wanted to dance with. Cedric held out his hand and Pansy placed her hand in his. He bowed and brought her hand to his lips once more for a kiss. Pansy giggled and curtsied. Cedric was almost a whole foot taller than her and Draco, so when they started dancing, Pansy felt weightless. She felt like she was dancing on clouds. She looked up at Cedric who kept his head held high. He looked like a prince from her many books. She felt completely relaxed in his arms as they waltzed around the floor.

“You really do look like a princess, Pansy.” Cedric said as they danced.

Pansy blushed. “Thank you, Cedric.”

“You know what that means right?”

She shook her head.

“If you’re a princess, then I’m a prince.”

He said the words she longed to hear. Cedric had to be her happily ever after. The song soon ended, and they made their way over to her table. Draco wasn’t there anymore, and neither were the others. People were scattered everywhere, some were still dancing, some were table hopping, and the children were running around. Pansy sat down and Cedric sat next to her.

“I like your bracelet.” Cedric said.

“Thank you. My Papa just gave it to me.” Pansy responded.

“Your dad has excellent taste.”

Pansy giggled.

“What?”

“Papa is my great grandfather.”

“Oh.”

Pansy saw his cheeks redden. “I like your tie. It matches my dress.”

“It does.”

“How old are you Cedric?”

“I’m 14. I’m in my third year.”

“Wow. Do you like Hogwarts?”

“I think it’s the best school there is.”

“Are you in Slytherin?”

Cedric scratched the back of his neck. “I’m actually in Hufflepuff.”

Pansy’s eyes widened but she kept her composure. “Do you come from a long line of Hufflepuffs?”

“My mother and father were Hufflepuffs and I think many of my family members on my father’s side were Hufflepuffs.”

They were interrupted by two boys with flaming red hair.

“Hey Cedric!” One of the boys said.

“Want to go play a prank on our little brother with us?” The other boy said.

“Pansy, this is George and Fred Weasley. They’re twins.”

They both smiled at her.

“We’re the best pranksters at Hogwarts!” The twins said in unison.

“So, what do you say Cedric?” One of the twins said but Pansy couldn’t remember which one was which.

“Not this time but maybe when we get to Hogwarts.” Cedric declined.

“We’re holding you to that.” One twin said.

“Nice to meet you Pansy.” The other twin said and they both ran away.

“Are they really the best pranksters?” Pansy was skeptical.

“Yep.” Cedric said. “Just don’t get on their bad side. I would hate for a princess like yourself to be on the receiving end of a Weasley prank.”

Pansy blushed at his sentiment. They were interrupted again but this time by two girls.

“Pansy!”

“Hi Millie! Hi Daph!” Pansy said as she got up and hugged them. “This is Cedric. He’s in his third year at Hogwarts.”

The girls giggled at him.

“Hi Cedric!” The girls said in unison.

“Hi there.” Cedric said.

“You have to show us your room, P.” Millicent said.

“Yeah! Come on!” Daphne said, pulling Pansy away from the table.

“Wait! I’m still talking to Cedric.” Pansy said.

“That’s alright Pansy.” Cedric said as he stood from his seat. “Maybe I’ll find the twins and help them with their prank.”

“Are you sure?” Pansy said.

“Yeah.” Cedric said. “I enjoyed our dance and our time together.”

Cedric grabbed her hand and kissed it again. The girls giggled at her. Then he leaned in towards her face and Pansy held her breath as she felt Cedric’s soft lip place a kiss on her cheek.

“In case we don’t see each other before I leave.” He kissed her hand one last time. “Have a good evening, princess Pansy.”

Pansy and the two girls watched Cedric walk off to find the Weasley twins. Millicent and Daphne squealed at Pansy.

“Did you see that Daph?” Millicent said.

“Yes! He totally likes her.” Daphne said.

“Come on! Show us your room!” Millicent said pulling the two girls.

They ran up the grand staircase to Pansy’s room. She opened the door and her kitten jumped off her bed and started meowing at her. Pansy picked up her kitten and let the girls roam around her room as she shut the door.

“This is Marie.” Pansy introduced her kitten. “She’s coming with me to Hogwarts.”

The two girls awed at the kitten and gave her a few pets.

“I’ve got a cat too!” Millicent said.

“Me three!” Daphne chimed in.

“Your room is so much bigger than mine.” Millicent said.

“I love the color!” Daphne complimented.

“Thank you. My daddy let me pick it.” Pansy said as she sat on her bed.

“Finally.” Daphne said as she laid next to Pansy on the bed. “I was dying to get away from my sister. I’m so glad I get to go to Hogwarts this year.”

“You’ll even have new roommates.” Millicent giggled as she too plopped onto Pansy’s bed.

“Hey! Me and Tori haven’t shared a room since I was five.”

“Can you believe Vincent kept stepping on my feet when we were dancing?’ Millicent said.

Pansy and Daphne giggled.

“Draco said he was surprised you two hadn’t fallen over.” Pansy said.

The three girls bursted with laughter.

“I wished I was dancing with Theo instead.” Millicent said.

“You were lucky P! You got to dance with Draco!” Daphne said.

“And Cedric!” Millicent added. “The older boy.”

“Boo!”

The girls screamed as the door opened. Pansy’s kitten jumped out of her lap. It was Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, and Theo.

“How did you find us?” Pansy asked.

“I asked one of your brothers where you were.” Draco answered.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Those oafs. Close the door!”

The boys sauntered into Pansy’s room and sat near her bed.

“What are you girls doing in here?” Theo asked.

“This is Pansy’s room. We’re just hanging out.” Millicent answered.

“Do you guys wanna listen to some music?” Pansy asked the group.

“You have music?” Daphne responded.

“Of course!” Pansy said, getting up from her bed.

The girls had already kicked off their shoes so Pansy was walking barefoot towards her stereo system.

“My brother Perry got me this stereo system when he signed with Montrose. He said it’s the best muggle invention a half-blood introduced him to.” Pansy said.

“You are so spoiled.” Daphne said.

Millicent nodded in agreement. Pansy looked through her albums until she landed on a greatest hits’ album. She pulled out the record and placed it on the turntable. She flipped the switch and put the needle down on her favorite song. The music played through the speakers and filled the room with its melody.

“Ooo, what song is this?” Daphne asked.

“How Deep Is Your Love by the Bee Gees.” Pansy said as she sat back on the bed, Marie climbing into her lap.

“Aren’t they a muggle band?” Draco said. He seemed disgusted by the thought.

“Yeah. So?” Pansy challenged him.

“I like it.” Millicent said.

The eight children sat there and listened to the music playing through the speakers. When the record was done, Pansy flipped it to the other side. The eight of them were sprawled across her room. The mellow sounds were just soft enough for them to hear a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Pansy said.

It was her father.

“It’s time to say good night kids.” His voice boomed over the sound of the music. Then he turned his head out the door. “I’ve found them! They’re here in Pansy’s room.”

Pansy got off her bed and turned off the record player and stereo.

“Do they have to daddy?” Pansy asked.

“Yes, princess.” Her father answered. “Their parents are tired, and it looks like your friends are too. Don’t worry, you’ll see them on Sunday.”

Pansy looked at her friends. Vincent and Gregory were leaning against each other as they had dozed off. Daphne and Millicent were full on sleeping on Pansy’s bed. Theo, Blaise, and Draco were looking through Pansy’s music collection. Pansy’s father opened both doors to her room to let the parents collect their children. Daphne and Millicent’s fathers picked them up as they were still sleeping while their mothers grabbed their shoes. Vincent and Gregory had perked up at the sound of their parents’ voices. Blaise’s mother called his name.

“Bye Pansy!” Blaise said. “See you Sunday!”

“Bye!” Pansy responded.

Theo’s father walked him out as the children waved to each other.

“Draco.” His mother called. “It’s time to go darling.”

“Do I have to?” Draco said, still looking through Pansy’s music.

“Yes. You need to get some sleep before Sunday.” Narcissa said.

“But it’s only Friday.” Draco pouted.

“I know dear, but Pansy needs to get some sleep as well and I have a feeling if you stay here, the both of you won’t get an ounce of shuteye.”

Draco sighed but got up anyway. He walked over to Pansy.

“I’ll see you on Sunday, P.” Draco said.

“Sunday!” Pansy nodded.

Draco gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying off to his mother. Pansy giggled and looked at her father.

“You need to say good night too. Papa is going to bed.” Perseus said.

Pansy slipped her shoes back on and walked out of her room with her father. They walked towards the sitting room. The hallways and rooms were no longer filled with noise and the staff they hire along with the house-elves were clean the place up. They entered the sitting room where the rest of her family was waiting. Her Papa had a drink in one hand and a cigar in the other. Once he saw Pansy, he put both items down.

“Pansy is here to say good night.” Perseus said.

“Good night everyone.” Pansy said.

“I won’t let you go to sleep without a hug.” Perseus the elder said as he beckoned her with open arms.

She walked over, climbed into his lap and hugged him. She took in the scent of his cigar and whiskey.

“Good night, Papa.” She kissed his cheek.

“Good night, my flower.” He responded.

Pansy went over and hugged her brothers.

“Good night squirt.” Phillip said.

Pansy stuck her tongue out at him.

“Give ‘em hell baby sis.” Phillip added.

She giggled.

“Good night P.” Perry said.

“Good night P.” Pansy responded.

Then she walked over to her mother.

“Good night Pansy.” Her mother said. “You did well today.”

“Thank you mummy.” Pansy said before turning to her father. “Daddy?”

“Yes, princess.”

“Will you tuck me in?”

He embraced her and she was lifted off the ground for a moment.

“After you’re done changing.” Perseus said. “Nanny will help you and I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Her nanny took her by the hand and escorted her from the sitting room. Pansy changed quickly into her nightgown. She heard a knock on her door and her nanny answered it.

“She’s ready, sir.”

“Thank you, Miss Mortem. You’re free to go. Have a good night.”

“Thank you, sir. You, too.” Her nanny said. “Good night Pansy.”

“Good night nanny.”

Perseus walked over to his daughter and sat on the side of her bed.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, princess.”

“Do you think I’ll do well at Hogwarts?”

“I have no doubt.” Perseus reassured her.

Marie walked over to her and snuggled into her neck. Pansy giggled.

“Marie that tickles.”

Marie purred at her.

“Good night my darling.”

“Good night daddy.”

Perseus gave her a kiss on her forehead and got up from her bed. He walked towards the door and turned off the lights. There was a faint sliver of moonlight that peaked through her curtains. Pansy shut her eyes as she dreamed about the events of today and replayed them in her mind. She also dreamed of Hogwarts and what the future held for her. Would Cedric really be her happily ever after?


	6. All Aboard

Sunday came quickly and it was time for Pansy to head off to Hogwarts. She woke up before sunrise, at the request of her mother. Her things were packed on Saturday and were already waiting for her downstairs. She sat at her vanity brushing her hair and making sure everything was perfect. She added one of the many headbands from her collection to her head. It was dark green. Her father suggested she wear it for good luck during the sorting. She wore a baby pink dress and flats with frilly white socks. She grabbed Marie and hurried downstairs for breakfast. Her brothers and Papa were still there.

“Good morning Papa!” Pansy gave him a kiss on the cheek and went over to her father and gave him a kiss too. “Good morning Daddy!”

“Good morning, my flower.” Perseus the elder said. “I’ve got a present for you.”

“Pop.” Perseus said.

“Hush.” Perseus the elder said.

Pansy sat next to her Papa with Marie in her lap. Perseus the elder brought out a small box. It was a dark green box tied with a white bow. She opened the box to find a dark green velvet box. She opened the velvet box to reveal a pin. It looked exactly like the snake she had on arm.

“These pins have been made for generations of Slytherins.” Her Papa spoke. “Everyone in this family has one and now you do too.”

Pansy gleamed at her Papa.

“When you get sorted into Slytherin, you wear this on your tie, always.”

“Do other houses have these?” Pansy was curious.

“No. Just Slytherin.” Her Papa said.

“Thank you, Papa!” Pansy said.

They all ate breakfast, and it was soon ten o’clock.

“Did you pack everything?” Her mother asked.

Pansy nodded and the family left the estate. Her entire family went to see her off, even her nanny. They reached Gaunt station. According to her father, this was where all the pure-bloods came to enter the Platform with their children, unlike King's Cross Station in London where the rest of the half-bloods and Muggles entered to get onto Platform 9 & 3/4. They still had to go through a wall to get onto the Platform but they could do so freely instead of being caught under the curious eyes of a Muggle. They were also able to wear their regular wizarding attire instead of trying to blend in with the Muggles.

“Alright, Princess.” Perseus spoke. “You ready?”

Pansy nodded. “Hold on Marie.”

Marie meowed at her as her father held onto the trolley with her and they ran at the wall. Pansy closed her eyes right as they were about to hit the wall. She felt a rush of air as she opened her eyes. She saw the bright red train from the pictures and all the times she saw her brothers off. They walked over to the bag drop off and unloaded the Trolley. Pansy looked at Marie with sadness.

“Don’t worry. Marie will be fine.” Her brother Phillip said. “I felt the same way about Dash when I first went to Hogwarts.”

Phillip was referring to his eagle owl. Pansy nodded her head and pet Marie one last time before grabbing her handbag that held her uniform robes.

“Do you have everything you need?” Her father asked.

“Yes daddy.”

“Pansy.”

“Yes mummy?”

“Remember your manners and stay out of trouble.”

She nodded and hugged both of her parents then turned to her Papa.

“Don’t listen to your mother.” He said. “Get in trouble and have fun.”

“Pop.” Pansy’s father sighed.

Pansy giggled at her Papa’s sentiment. “I will Papa.”

He pinched her cheeks and gave her a hug. Her brothers gave her hugs as well.

“Remember, you’re the sun Pansy.” Phillip said.

“Thank you, Philly.” Pansy said.

She smiled at her brothers.

“Have fun, P.” Perry said.

“I will, P.” Pansy said.

She looked around when her eyes spotted platinum blonde hair. It was Draco no doubt as he and his parents made their way through the crowd. Pansy’s father turned and greeted them.

“It almost feels like our first year.” Lucius said to Perseus before turning to the elder. “Good to see you again sir.”

“You as well.” Perseus the elder said.

“Shall we take a photo to commemorate the occasion?” Narcissa chimed in.

“Yes!” Scarlett said.

Pansy and Draco stood in front of the red train and turned towards their families. They had a look of excitement on their faces. Scarlett took their photo. The two children wrapped their arms around each other and smushed their smiling faces together. Scarlett took another photo.

“Alright you two, you best be off before the train leaves without you.” Perseus said.

"Take care of each other." Lucius said.

They said their final goodbyes and waved to their parents as they stepped onto the train. Draco led Pansy through the train to find an empty cabin. Once they found one, Draco quickly pulled Pansy into it and locked the sliding door behind them.

“Why did you lock the door?” Pansy asked.

“I don’t want someone we don’t know trying to join us.” Draco said.

Pansy nodded and looked out the window to see her family waving at her. Her eyes lit up and started waving at them. Draco joined her in the waving as the train started moving. The two strained their sitting bodies to wave goodbye to their fading families. Pansy could feel her eyes welling with tears and her nose started running. Draco saw her wiping her tears away with her hands. She tried not to look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her. She looked at him, tears still running down her face. Draco took a handkerchief out of his pocket and pat her face dry. Pansy sniffled at his actions.

“Thanks.” Pansy said softly.

Draco pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back, feeling his warm embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Pansy whispered as they let go of each other. "I don't mean to be such a crybaby."

“No. I’m sorry.” Draco said. “I didn’t mean to call you names that one time.”

“It’s okay.” Pansy said. “Just don’t do it again or I might have to punch you.”

They giggled.

“Okay.”

Pansy rubbed her eyes again and felt a yawn coming on.

“Are you tired?”

She nodded. “My mother made me wake up before the sun today.”

“I-if you want…y-you can put your h-head in my lap.” Draco hesitated. "My mother made me wake up early too."

Pansy smiled at him and took him up on his offer. She kicked up her feet and laid her head in his lap. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. Maybe Draco was the prince she was looking for.

“Who are you going to miss the most?” Draco asked.

“My Papa.” Pansy said. “And my daddy.”

“I’m going to miss mum.”

Pansy snuggled her head into his lap, a few tears still trickling from her eyes.

“Why does your Papa call you his flower?” Draco asked.

“Because pansy is the name of a flower.” Pansy said. “And because my great grandmother’s name was Pansy. He used to call her his flower all the time.”

Pansy was surprised at how much detail Draco was paying attention to.

“Why?” Pansy was curious.

His cheeks reddened at her question, there was no denying it.

“I don’t know. Your Papa calls you flower, and your dad calls you princess.” Draco said thinking about his next words. “M-maybe I can call you angel?”

She giggled, her head still in his lap.

“Why do you want to call me angel?”

“Because I want a name that only I get to call you.” Draco said with certainty.

She sat up and stared at him, trying to find a hint of a joke in his eyes but there wasn’t one. His cheeks were more flushed than they were before.

“Okay!” Pansy said. “If you’re the only one that gets to call me angel, then I’m the only one that gets to call you Draco.”

He had a look of shock on his face.

“Everyone else has to call you Malfoy.” She stated.

He nodded as a smile crept onto his face.

“Okay, deal.” He said. “Angel.”

Pansy blushed and smiled at him. She laid her head back in his lap.

“Did you get a pin from your family?” Pansy asked.

Draco nodded and pulled it out of his pocket to show her. It was just like hers.

They heard a knock on the cabin door. They looked in the direction of the noise and saw Blaise and Theo making faces at them. Pansy sat up and Draco went to unlock the cabin.

“Crabbe and Goyle got a bit disgusting eating candy. We had to get out of there.” Theo said walking into their cabin with his bags. Blaise followed him. Draco locked the cabin door again and sat back down next to Pansy.

“What are you guys doing, Draco?” Blaise asked as he sat in the seat across from Pansy.

Pansy looked at Draco.

“Only Pansy gets to call me Draco.” He said.

“So, then what do we call you?” Theo asked.

“Malfoy.”

The two boys just shrugged their shoulders. “Okay.”

“Is the trolley coming around soon?” Pansy asked. “My brothers said there’s a trolley that has candy on it.”

“We just saw it.” Blaise said. “It should be here soon.”

“Do you guys wanna see my wand?” Theo said with excitement.

They all nodded in agreement, shuffling through their bags for their own wands. Draco pressed a button on the wall in the cabin and a table appeared out of the floor. Theo was the first to show off his wand. He held out a long wand, almost the same length as Pansy’s.

“It’s made with dragon heartstring.” Theo said. “Just like my dad’s.”

The three others marveled at the craftsmanship of the wand. It was lighter than Pansy’s and almost looked golden from the type of wood that was used.

“Did you get yours at Ollivanders?” Blaise asked.

Theo nodded. “Did you guys?”

They all nodded.

“Show us yours, Blaise.” Theo said.

Blaise took out his wand. His was shorter than Theo’s but had a slight curve in it. It was of dark wood.

“Mine also has dragon heartstring in it.” Blaise said. “Ollivander said my wand is made of chestnut wood which pairs well with a dragon heartstring core.”

“Cool.” Pansy said looking at the design of his wand. It had a small red jewel at the end of the grip. It sparkled in the sun that was beaming through the cabin.

“Show us yours, Draco.” Pansy said.

Draco took out his wand. It was the same size at Blaise’s.

“Mine is made of hawthorn wood and unicorn hair.” Draco stated.

“It looks so sleek.” Theo said.

“I like it.” Pansy said. “It suits you.”

Draco felt his cheeks heat up.

“You’re the last one Pansy.” Blaise said.

Pansy took her wand out and showed the boys. Their eyes lit up at the design of her wand.

“Okay, you win.” Theo said. “You have the coolest wand.”

“Yeah, no question.” Blaise added.

Pansy smiled at them.

“What’s it made of?” Draco asked.

“Unicorn hair just like yours.” Pansy said. “And acacia wood.”

“Wow.” Blaise said.

“Ollivander said he doesn’t sell many acacia wood wands and that mine is a special combination.” Pansy said.

“I like that yours has a swirl like a snake.” Theo said.

“Thanks!” Pansy said smiling at the boy.

Draco scooted closer to Pansy. “Have you guys tried any spells?”

“No.” Blaise said. “My mum wouldn’t let me.”

“I tried but it didn’t work.” Theo said.

“What about you, angel?” Draco asked.

“Angel?” Blaise said.

“Yeah. That’s my nickname for her.” Draco said.

“Okay, angel.” Theo said. “Did you try any spells?”

“Only I get to call her that.” Draco got a bit upset.

“I did!” Pansy said.

“Were you successful?” Theo asked.

He was on the edge of his seat. Pansy nodded.

“Show us.” Theo said.

“Draw the curtains.” Pansy said.

The boys drew the curtains, and it made the cabin dark. Pansy held her wand up and the boys sat quietly.

“Lumos maxima.” Pansy said and flicked her wand.

A small light appeared and filled the dark cabin. The boys marveled at the spell with open mouths. The light slowly disappeared, and the cabin became dark again. The boys pulled the curtains and let the light back in.

“That was so cool!” Theo said.

“Yeah. You’re so cool Pansy!” Blaise added.

“You’re gonna be the smartest girl in our class.” Draco said.

Pansy smiled at them. There was another knock on the cabin door. They turned their attention and saw that the sweets cart had arrived.

“Anything from the trolley dears?” An old woman asked.

“Packet of Drooble’s please.” Theo said. “And a Chocolate Frog.”

“Jelly Slugs and a Chocolate Frog, please.” Blaise said.

“I’ll take a Chocolate Frog.” Draco said. “What do you want angel?”

“Can I have a Chocolate Frog too?” Pansy asked.

“Two chocolate frogs please.” Draco said.

They got their sweets and paid the trolley-lady.

“You didn’t have to do that Draco. I could’ve paid for my own sweet.” Pansy said.

Draco shook his head as he opened the Chocolate Frog package. “My dad says a lady should never have to pay for anything, even if she has her own money.”

The four of them removed their wands from the table. Pansy blushed at his sentiment and opened her package. The boys followed suit and they started eating their sweets.

“Which card did you get?” Blaise asked the group. “I got a Hebridean Black.”

“I got Bowman Wright.” Draco said.

“Albus Dumbledore.” Theo said.

“I got Salazar Slytherin.” Pansy said.

They passed around their cards to each other and continued eating their sweets. They laughed at Theo who seemed to be just like Crabbe and Goyle when it came to sweets. When they were finished, Draco pressed the button and the table disappeared. The sun had set as they were more than halfway through the train ride. Pansy had gone back to laying her head on Draco’s lap which prompted Blaise and Theo to make fun of Draco, but Pansy brought her wand back out to threaten them and that shut the boys up. They suddenly knew better than to mess with the witch and she lowered her wand. They talked until they felt hungry again.

“I hope we’re almost there. My stomach is growling.” Blaise said.

“Don’t you still have your Jelly Slugs?” Pansy asked, her head still in Draco’s lap.

“You really are an angel.” Blaise said bringing out his packet of Jelly Slugs.

Pansy smiled. He earned a glare from Draco and Blaise suddenly realized what he said.

“Sorry, Malfoy.”

They noticed some students that seemed to be older than them dressed in their school robes. Then, they heard a knock on the cabin door. Theo got up and opened the door.

“I’m Craft Krauss, prefect for Slytherin House.” The boy said. “You lot better get changed. We’ll be arriving in about thirty minutes.”

The four of them nodded and the boy left them. They decided that Pansy would change into her robes first. The three boys stood outside the cabin. The curtains were drawn, and Pansy started changing into her robes. She changed her socks and shoes and hung her dress up after she zipped up her skirt. She put her clothes away and brought out her mirror to check her appearance. She took her headband off and fixed her hair. She repositioned her headband before opening the cabin door. She saw the three boys standing against the opposite wall. She smiled at them before trading places with them. The three boys entered the cabin and Pansy was left outside to wait for them. She saw a few students in the hallway that were doing the same as her. That’s when she saw him again. Cedric seemed to have spotted her as well because he started walking over to her. He was dressed in the boy’s robes and had a yellow and black tie around his neck compared to her black tie. She wouldn’t get her house colors until after the sorting.

“Hello princess Pansy.” Cedric said with a bow and leaned against the wall next to her.

“Hi!” Pansy giggled and blushed.

“Are you waiting for your friends to get changed?”

She nodded.

“Me too.” Cedric said putting his hands in his pocket. “Are you excited?”

“Yes!” Pansy said. “And I’m hungry too.”

“Don’t worry, the welcome feast is amazing.” Cedric said. “I wish you could sit at my table.”

“Am I not allowed?” Pansy asked.

“Not for dinners but maybe you can sit with me at breakfast or lunch, whichever you prefer.”

Pansy smiled at him and was about to respond when the cabin door opened. Their attention turned towards the three boys that emerged. Blaise and Theo were trying to mess up each other’s uniforms and Draco just rolled his eyes. They all turned towards a girl that was calling Cedric’s name. She waved him over.

“I guess, I should be going.” Cedric said. He bowed to her again. “See you at the sorting, princess Pansy.”

“See ya!” Pansy said as she watched him walk away.

“Ooo, looks like Draco’s got some competition.” Theo whispered to Blaise.

Blaise snorted and Draco glared at the two of them.

“Come on. Let’s go back in.” Draco said.

He grabbed Pansy’s hand and pulled her back into their cabin. The two boys followed suit and the four of them waited for the train to stop. Pansy resumed her position, laying her head in Draco’s lap. Her eyes felt heavy and she started to close them, not really paying attention to the conversation going on between the boys. She felt Draco’s fingers running through her hair as she fell asleep on his lap. Her breathing was relaxed, and she felt comfort in knowing she had someone that distracted her from her homesickness.

“Angel.”

Pansy awoke from her light nap and opened her eyes at the sound of Draco’s voice. He was smiling at her and she smiled back.

“Are we at Hogwarts?” Pansy asked in a soft voice.

He nodded at her. “We’re pulling into the station.”

She sat up and stretched. The train came to a stop a few minutes later. The four of them grabbed their belongings and walked off the train. They saw the rest of the students dressed in the same uniforms as them. They turned to look at the castle in the distance. Pansy was reminded of the stories her father had told her and the pictures she saw. It was the greatest magic of all. This was definitely a place she could find her happily ever after in.


	7. Sorted and Bonded

“First years, please put your belongings with the rest of your luggage.” A girl shouted. “Then go to Hagrid.”

The four of them along with the other first years scurried to find their luggage and put their belongings down.

“Who’s Hagrid?” Blaise whispered to the group.

They shrugged their shoulders.

“Alright, you lot. Follow me to the boats.” A giant man said.

“Whoa.” Blaise said, his eyes wide.

Pansy’s eyes widened too at the sight of the actual giant of a man with a low voice. They were all mesmerized and followed the man towards the boats.

“Hi Hagrid.” A boy with dark hair said. He was standing next to a boy with red hair. It was the Weasley from the party.

“I’m Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts.” The giant man said.

“Draco?” Pansy whispered.

“Yeah.”

“Will you sit in the same boat as me?” Pansy asked.

He nodded and held her hand tightly. Hagrid told them to be careful getting into the boats. There were ten long boats. Draco led Pansy to one of them and helped her in. Blaise and Theo joined them along with a few more first years. Once all the first years were in, Hagrid got in one of the boats and they all started magically moving across the water. Blaise and Theo whispered to each other and started rocking the boat. Pansy gasped and scooted closer to Draco, clutching onto his arm.

“D-don’t worry angel, I-I won’t let you f-fall in.” Draco was scared too but he was brave for her and squeezed her hand. “Guys stop it.”

Blaise and Theo laughed at them but stopped anyway. Pansy sighed and rested her head on Draco’s shoulder. The first years marveled at the brightly lit castle in front of them as they made their way across the lake. There were ooos and awws coming from the children and whispers of a boy named Harry Potter. Pansy knew the tale of the defeat of the Dark Lord by a mere baby. She looked around the boats to see if she could spot the boy, but it was far too dark. If she could use her wand to cast lumos she would but she knew she would just get in trouble. Underage magic wasn’t allowed for students outside of their school and she took a big risk performing it on the train. She decided to stop looking and focus on what was in front of her, she would surely meet the boy soon.

They reached the docks, and all the first years exited the boats. Draco got out and helped Pansy off the boat.

“Pansy!” She heard a girl squeal.

She turned around and was immediately embraced in a hug.

“Hi Daph!” Pansy said letting go of Draco’s hand.

“We have to sit on the train together next time.” Daphne said.

“You should have joined us!” Blaise said.

“I would have but Millie didn’t want to give up the cabin.” Daphne responded.

“Hey!” Millie joined them. “You didn’t either.”

“A’ight ye lot.” Hagrid’s voice boomed. “Follow me.”

The first years followed Hagrid up the stairs to the castle. They couldn’t help but stare at the castle in awe. Pansy walked with the girls and Draco and the boys followed behind. Hagrid passed the torch to the older woman who stood in front of two large doors.

“ ‘ere they are Professor McGonagall.” Hagrid said to the witch dressed in dark green robes before leaving them.

Pansy recognized the name from the Hogwarts acceptance letter she received.

“Now before you enter the Great Hall and join the rest of the students for the feast, you must be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall said. “They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your achievements will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, all points will be tallied and the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup.”

The first years started whispering to each other with excitement. Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look and the noise subsided.

“Now, you will wait here until we are ready for you.” Professor McGonagall said. “I suggest you use that time to straighten yourselves out.”

She left the first years and the conversations continued. Pansy recognized the names of the houses from the stories her father told her. Millie and Daph were in deep in conversation about which house everyone else would be sorted into.

“So, it’s true what they said on the train.” Draco stood at the top step. “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.”

This was Pansy’s chance to see the boy everyone was talking about. It seemed that Draco was able to spot him easily as the boy was standing next to the red head. He stared the boy down. Pansy saw the boy they called Harry Potter. He didn’t look very remarkable. How was it that such an unremarkable child would be able to defeat the Dark Lord? She might have to ask him that later.

“These are my friends.” Draco said, introducing the boys that stood around him. “And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

Pansy heard the red head try to stifle a laugh but ended up snorting instead.

“Think my name’s funny?” Draco glared at the red head. “No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe. I saw you at Pansy’s party, Weasley. I don’t even know why you were invited.”

The boy dropped his head. Pansy felt bad for him. It’s not that his blood status was an issue but his family’s money or lack thereof. Pansy always knew that Draco’s family was the richest pure-blood family in the Wizarding World and that the Weasleys were the poorest and the only reason her family associated with the Weasleys on occasion was because they were a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Pansy didn’t mind the Weasleys being around, she even talked to them a few times and they always seemed nice.

“You’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Draco said, extending a hand to Harry Potter.

The first years looked on to see what Harry Potter would do. Harry looked at Draco’s hand, then looked at Weasley, then looked Draco in the eye.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”

The first years started whispering as Pansy saw Draco’s eyes glare at Harry. Professor McGonagall returned and tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco stepped back to where he was before.

“We’re ready for you.” Professor McGonagall said.

The doors to the Great Hall opened. The first years were amazed at the magic of the Great Hall as they followed the elder witch to a dark brown stool at the front. Pansy held onto Draco as she looked up at the ceiling. Even for a pureblood this was impressive magic.

“I read about this.” Pansy whispered to Draco as he looked up. “It’s bewitched to look like the night sky.”

“Cool!” Draco said to her. “What book?”

“Hogwarts: A History.” Pansy said. “It wasn’t on the reading list, but I brought it with me.”

“Can I borrow it?”

Pansy nodded as they came to a stop.

“Before the sorting begins, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.”

They watched as an old man with a long beard and half-moon glasses stood. Professor Dumbledore made a few announcements about how students were forbidden to step foot in the Dark Forest.

“And the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds…to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.”

The first years looked at the Professor in disbelief. Did students really die in the years before they came here?

“Now, when I call your name, you will come up, I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.”

Millicent was the first to be sorted into Slytherin, then Crabbe, a girl named Tracey Davis, and Goyle.

“Hermione Granger.” McGonagall called.

A nervous girl with bushy unkempt hair stepped up to the stool. Pansy knew she wasn’t a pureblood just from her hairstyle alone. No self-respecting pureblood would let their child walk around like that.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat shouted.

“Daphne Greengrass.” McGonagall called.

Daphne was barely sitting on the stool before the Hat yelled out Slytherin.

“Draco Malfoy.” McGonagall called.

Pansy’s eyes widened when she heard Draco’s name.

“Stay with Blaise, angel.” Draco whispered before sauntering off to the stool.

Pansy nodded and moved closer to Blaise and clung to him. Her breathing had quickened as she thought about the rare possibility that she could be put into a different house. She would surely be disowned by all her friends and family. And her Papa would cease to call her his flower. Blaise gave her hand a squeeze to calm her down as the Sorting Hat easily placed Draco into Slytherin.

Theo’s name was called. He was sorted into Slytherin just as easily.

“Pansy Parkinson.” McGonagall called.

Pansy gasped. It was her turn now. She let go of Blaise’s hand and made her way to the stool. She hoped the Sorting Hat would say Slytherin just as easily as it did for Draco and Theo. The Hat was placed on her head and it hummed at her.

“Parkinson is it?” The Hat spoke. “You don’t seem like your brothers. Your heart is different. I see you are very loyal to those close to you. There is a thirst for knowledge I see.”

Pansy looked around the room for reassurance when her eyes landed on Cedric who was staring straight at her. He gave her a smile and she instantly felt relaxed.

“There is compassion in you as well as ambition.” The Hat continued. “But why mess with the wrath of a Parkinson. SLYTHERIN!”

Pansy breathed a sigh of relief as she heard applause coming from the Slytherin table. The Hat came off and she made her way to her house. Draco pulled her into a hug and held onto her hand as the rest of the sorting continued.

“Harry Potter.” McGonagall called.

The voices in the Great Hall were silenced as Harry Potter walked up to the stool. He sat down and the Hat was placed on his head. It seemed the Hat had just as difficult a time determining where to put Harry as it did with Pansy.

“Not Slytherin, eh?” The Sorting Hat said as the students were clinging on to every word. “You could be great, you know, it’s all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Better be, GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as did the other tables but not Slytherin. Blaise was the last to be sorted into Slytherin. After Blaise took his place at the Slytherin table, they watched Dumbledore stand again.

“May I have your attention.” The man said. “Let the feast begin.”

With a wave of his hands, Dumbledore summoned a feast before their eyes. The tables were fill with extravagant food that stretched across all the tables. There was more than enough to eat. Pansy’s eyes lit up until she remembered her manners. Unlike Crabbe and Goyle who grabbed at everything in sight, Pansy filled her plate cautiously, only taking as much food as she could handle. Her fellow first years filled their plates too. Pansy looked around the room to see most students stuffing their faces, it almost made her scrunch her nose in disgust but she laughed instead. Her eyes landed on Cedric who raised his glass to her. Pansy let go of Draco’s hand to raise her glass too. She smiled at Cedric and he smiled back. Daphne and Millie giggled to themselves as they saw what Pansy and Cedric were doing and the way Draco reacted.

“Cedric and Pansy, out by the ivy.” Daphne teased.

“Just like the bees, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.” Millie added.

Pansy averted her eyes and felt her face flush with embarrassment. Draco glared at them as Theo tried to shush the two giggling girls.

“If you don’t eat now, Vincent and Gregory might steal from your plates.” Blaise said.

The two girls glared at Blaise and went back to eating. Pansy thanked Blaise with a smile. She looked a Draco and his anger had subsided with just that look. Draco pulled Pansy’s hand into his and they continued eating, only letting go to wipe their mouths. The ghosts had joined, and Daphne almost fell off the bench as one popped its head out of the pudding. They were introduced to the Bloody Baron, ghost of Slytherin House. They watched as more ghosts joined in the festivities, further solidifying Pansy’s opinions on Hogwarts as the most magical place she had ever been. As dessert had rolled around, they were all starting to slow down. Even Crabbe and Goyle had slowed their stuffing.

They heard Dumbledore make another announcement that dinner was now over and instructed the students to make their way to their dormitories. The boy from earlier, Craft Krauss, along with a girl prefect, gathered the first years, leading them from the Great Hall to Slytherin dormitory. Draco wouldn’t let Pansy’s hand go as they walked the corridors, generating giggles from Daphne and Millie. Pansy watched as the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked up moving staircases as the Slytherins made their way down the stairs. They were greeted by many moving portraits that were happy to see students walking the halls again. Pansy even saw a girl curtsey to them. Pansy noticed the Hufflepuffs were also headed in the same general direction as them and she started looking for Cedric. It wasn’t hard as he was looking for her too. They made eye contact and Pansy let go of Draco’s hand to wave. Cedric waved back and smiled at her.

“See. I told you. Pansy fancies Cedric.” Daphne teased.

“Shush, Daph.” Theo said.

Draco immediately pulled Pansy’s hand back into his and gripped it tight.

“Ouch, Draco.” Pansy whipped her head towards him.

Draco loosened his grip and blushed. “Sorry, angel, but you shouldn’t be trying to befriend students from other houses. They’re beneath us.”

Pansy glared at him. “What’s wrong with you? Cedric is a pureblood just like us.”

“But he’s not a Slytherin.” Draco argued. “What would your father think? Or better yet, your Papa?”

That made Pansy quiet and she dipped her head. She was silent the rest of the way to the entrance to Slytherin, not even attempting to take another glance at Cedric. Pansy watched as Craft Krauss spoke the word ‘pureblood’ at a wall and waited as the concrete wall turned into a door, opening to the Slytherin common room. Pansy and the first years walked into the spacious common room. It almost reminded Pansy of Draco’s Manor. The only difference was that the common room was under water.

“Gather around you lot.” Craft said. “We wanted to introduce ourselves to you. I’m Craft Krauss.”

“And I’m Divina Gerard. Welcome to Slytherin house.”

“This is our common room.” Craft stated. “It’s completely unique to Slytherin. No other common room looks out into the abyss that is the Black Lake but don’t freak out if you see the giant squid.”

“There’s a giant squid?” Vincent asked. He was actually listening for once.

“Yes.” Divina answered. “Now before we send you off to bed, there are a few rules we need to go over.”

The first years listened intently.

“First and probably the most important rule: do not and I repeat, do not share the password or let anyone who isn’t a Slytherin into our house. Do I make myself clear?” Divina said.

The first years nodded their heads. They almost looked scared of her.

“Good.” She continued. “The password will change on the first of every month so be sure to check the bulletin board.”

“We mean it by the way. No non-Slytherin has ever entered Slytherin house since the founding of Hogwarts.” Craft warned. “Next, each of you will get a map of the school. Memorize it. I don’t want any of you being late for your classes or getting lost.”

“Curfew is at nine on school nights and 11 on weekends, so make sure you’re back in the common room by then.” Divina stated. “We are two out of six prefects for Slytherin, so if we catch you out of bed or wandering the corridors after hours, we will have to take away house points or give you detention.”

“And don’t get me started on the other houses’ prefects and the professors. They might do worse, depending on who you run into.” Craft added.

“Lastly, besides the common room, you are only allowed in your own rooms, so don’t try to sneak into each other’s dormitory.” Divina said.

“That’s what the common room is for.” Craft said. “And make friends, these are going to be your schoolmates for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts.”

“Exactly.”

“Now, boys you’re going to follow me to your dormitory and girls you’ll follow Divina to yours.”

Pansy and the girls waved the boys good night as they followed Craft to their dormitory.

“Good night, angel.” Draco said before giving Pansy a quick kiss on her cheek.

Pansy blushed and the girls giggled. Pansy tried to shush them, but it only made her cheeks heat up faster. They watched the boys disappear down the corridor, then turned their attention to Divina.

“Come on girls. I suspect you all are tired.” Divina said.

They followed Divina down the corridor but instead of turning right like the boys, they turned left. Divina opened the door to their dormitory and led the girls in. It was a spacious set up, with four four-poster beds all facing each other, a fireplace and a green leather couch fronting it.

“This is so cool!” Tracey said as she walked towards her bed.

The other girls ran to their bed. Pansy saw her cat, Marie, curled up in the middle of her bed. She scooped her cat up and sat down on her bed. Marie purred at her.

“I trust I don’t have to tell all of you to keep this room clean.” Divina said.

The girls nodded.

“Good!” Divina said. “As you can see, all of your belongings have already been brought up and your house uniform is already hanging up in your closets. There’s a list of instructions for each of you on how to wear your uniform and tie your tie.”

“What time do we have to get up?” Daphne asked.

“Breakfast is at seven and your first class is at 8:30. So, I would say around 6:30 if you don’t want to miss it. You’ll get your timetables tomorrow at breakfast.”

“Okay!” Daphne said.

““There’s a bathroom for each of you. Please don’t make a mess. I’m sure your parents taught you manners.” Divina said. “Shower up and get to bed.”

With that, Divina left them to start their showers. Pansy leaned back on her pillows. Daphne was in the bed next to her while Millie and Tracey were across the room. Daphne plopped herself next to Pansy.

“I miss my sister.” Daphne confessed. “As annoying as she was, I miss her.”

“Well, I’m your sister now.” Pansy said.

Marie meowed. The girls giggled.

“Who’s going to shower first.” Tracey asked sitting on Daphne’s bed with Millie.

“Not me.” Pansy said. “I want to unpack first.”

“Me too.” Daphne said sitting up.

“We all have our own bathrooms, so I guess it doesn’t really matter Tracey.” Millie said.

“I know, I just don’t want to be the only one.” Tracey said.

“I guess I will.” Millie said.

The girls started unpacking and taking showers. The smell of fruity bodywash swept through their dormitory.

“Pansy.” Daphne said.

“Yeah?”

“What do you think of Tracey?” Daphne whispered.

“I think she’s okay. She hasn’t been rude to me yet. Why?” Pansy answered.

“Just wondering.” Daphne whispered again. “I heard she has a crush on Draco.”

Pansy sighed as she hung up her dresses and put her shoes away.

“Maybe we should play truth or dare when everyone is done showering.” Pansy said. “My brothers told me about the game when they were at school. They said it was one of the best ways to have fun. They also came up with another game called truth or drink.”

“But we’re too young to drink.”

“I know!” Pansy said. “Maybe when we’re in our fourth year we can.”

“I’m so game for that!” Daphne said.

Pansy grabbed her towel and sleep clothes. “I’m going to shower now.”

“Okay!” Daphne said following suit.

Millie and Tracey emerged as soon as Pansy and Daphne were headed towards their bathrooms.

“We’re gonna play truth or dare when we get out.” Daphne said to the girls.

Millie squealed in excitement while Tracey seemed nervous.

“I think, I’m just going to go to bed.” Tracey said.

“Oh no. You have to.” Millie said. “It’ll give us a chance to bond.”

“Unless she has secrets to hide.” Pansy said.

“I don’t.” Tracey replied.

“Good! Then we’ll play when we get out.” Daphne said.

The girls sat in a circle on the carpet in front of the fire. Pansy was brushing her hair while Daphne was braiding hers. Tracey and Millie’s backs were to the fire, so they were warm enough. Millie’s cat laid in her lap while Pansy’s cat was curled up on her bed. The room filled with sounds from the Black Lake and the crackling fire.

“So, who goes first?” Tracey asked.

“Pansy because she suggested the game.” Daphne said.

Pansy smiled at the girls and looked at each of them individually.

“I think we should just play truth for tonight.” Pansy said. “I don’t really feel like breaking any rules just yet. We can ask general questions for the first few rounds and then pointed questions after that.”

The girls nodded.

“What is everyone’s favorite color?” Pansy asked. “Mine is baby pink and lilac.”

Millie, Daphne, and Tracey responded quickly with sky blue, pink, and green respectively.

“Daph, your turn.”

“Okay!” Daphne said. “When is everyone’s birthday? Mine is March 23rd.”

“October 28th.” Millie said.

“August 2nd.” Tracey said.

“January 18th.” Pansy said.

“Your turn Millie!” Daphne said.

“What class are you most excited about?” Millie asked. “I can’t wait for Charms class.”

“Ooo! Good question.” Pansy said. “I’m looking forward to Astronomy.”

“Potions.” Daphne said.

“I can’t wait for Herbology.” Tracey said. “Is it my turn now?”

Millie nodded.

“Do you guys have any siblings?” Tracey asked. “I don’t.”

“I have a little sister.” Daphne said.

“I’m an only child too.” Millie said.

“I have two older brothers.” Pansy said.

“Perseus is definitely the hotter brother.” Daphne stated.

“Ew Daph, that’s my brother you’re talking about.”

“He’s a Quidditch player and he’s well fit.” Daphne continued.

The girls bursted into laughter.

“Daph, he was literally in his first year at Hogwarts when we were one.” Millie said.

“Can we move on?” Pansy said, her cheeks flushed.

“Please.” Tracey said.

“Let’s ask more pointed questions.” Daphne said. “Speaking of crushes, Tracey.”

“Oh no.” Tracey said.

“Tracey, who are you crushing on at Hogwarts?” Daphne asked.

“It’s only the first day.” Millie said.

“Yeah.” Tracey said. “Besides, I’m not crushing on anyone.”

“I didn’t ask whether or not you had a crush, I asked who you were crushing on. And besides, that’s not what I heard.” Daphne gave a small smirk to Pansy.

Tracey suddenly became embarrassed.

“Oh now you have to tell us.” Millie said. “If Daph knows, then we should too.”

Tracey whispered a name under her breath and the girls leaned in to hear what she said.

“What did she say?” Pansy asked.

“Tracey you have to speak up.” Millie said.

“Draco Malfoy.” Tracey mumbled a bit louder.

The girls gasped.

“Oh my.” Pansy said.

“But it’s obvious he doesn’t have a crush on me.” Tracey added.

“That’s not true. For all we know he could be crushing on all of us.” Millie said, trying to reassure her.

“That doesn’t help Millie.” Daph said.

“Can we move on.” Tracey said.

“Sure.” Pansy said. “You ask a question next Trace.”

“Um. Millie, what is your favorite pastime?” Tracey asked.

“Playing with my cat.” Millie smiled. “She really calms me down when I’m having a hard day.”

“Aww.” The girls said in unison.

“Daphne.” Millie said. “What is your favorite magical creature?”

“I love merpeople.” Daphne said. “My mum told me that when she was here, the merpeople would visit the dorms and common room all the time.”

“Do you think we’ll see some?” Tracey asked. “I’m kind of scared of them.”

“It’s likely but your bed isn’t near the window, so I don’t think you'll encounter any unless you’re in the common room.” Daphne said.

Tracey breathed a sigh of relief.

“Pansy.” Daphne said.

“Yes.”

“Are you crushing on Malfoy or Cedric?” Daphne asked. “Or both?”

Pansy’s jaw dropped. She was speechless.

“We both know Cedric fancies you.” Millie added. “Although I think Malfoy only likes you because Cedric likes you.”

“So, who is it?” Daphne asked again.

“I don’t know.” Pansy said. “Cedric was nice to me first, but I’ve known Draco longer.”

“And Malfoy isn’t being mean to you anymore.” Millie said.

“I think we should bet who gives her a real kiss first.” Daphne suggested.

“Or maybe Trace will take Malfoy off your hands for you.” Millie laughed.

“Shush.” Tracey crossed her arms.

“Well maybe we should bet who gets their first real kiss first.” Pansy proposed. “I think Daph is gonna be the first. Theo is always looking at you.”

Daphne blushed. “No he’s not. I think Pansy is going to be kissed by Cedric.”

“I think Trace is gonna kiss Malfoy.” Millie said.

“Well I think you’re gonna kiss…kiss…Blaise.” Tracey said.

“Maybe we should bet when we get our first kiss.” Daphne said. “Whoever gets their first kiss first by the end of the school year gets a galleon from each of us.”

“I’m game.” Pansy said.

“Wicked! Me too.” Millie said.

Tracey nodded her head in agreement. The four girls put their hands on each other's in the middle of the circle to form the pact.

“We should go to bed before the prefect comes back to check on us.” Daphne said.

The girls nodded and walked over to their beds and turned off their lamps. Once Millie's head hit her pillow, she was out. It took a while for Daphne and Tracey to get to bed but they eventually fell asleep too. Pansy's cat was curled up near the foot of her bed. She held on tight to her stuffed unicorn and closed her eyes. They were lulled to sleep by the sounds of the crackle of the dimming fire and the swishing of the Black Lake against the large glass panels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been a bit late posting this chapter. Let me know what you think!


End file.
